Twitchy Little Ferret
by legolas-lover0618
Summary: The Weasley twins have a little something planned for Malfoy. Its Hermione to the rescue!


A/N: None of this is mine, but have fun reading it!

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione heard spoken from the far end of the common room.  
"Why would Fred and George be whispering between themselves in the corner?" she said out loud to herself. The truth was there was no telling what Fred and George were thinking. After all, they were twins, and seemed to share the same brain, even though they were two different people.  
Hermione brushed her brown hair away from her face as she tried to concentrate on her Potions homework, her hardest class. It became difficult for her to concentrate soon after and she soon started to become agitated.  
"Do you all have to talk so loud? Some of us actually care about our work and would like to get it done!"  
"Oh come on, Hermione, we're just talking, more or less whispering," one of the twins said. She couldn't honestly tell you which one it was, since they looked exactly the same.  
"Well, whisper quieter, I'm trying to get Snape's homework done."  
"You sure do seem to care more about potions than Ron does, or even Harry," another one said.  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but Harry and Ron aren't doing very well in there, and they always copy off me when they get in trouble or their grades start slipping."  
"Fine then, we'll quiet down. Oh, Hermione, one last question for you, before you go into your study daze, who do you like? Totally random we know, but a guy's inquiring mind wants to know."  
"That is random, and I really don't think that it's any of your business."  
"What about Draco Malfoy?" one of them asked, knowing that it could do many things.  
Hermione turned about three shades of red at the question and looked as if she were ready to beat both of them to a pulp.  
"Malfoy is one of the most annoying, selfish pricks I've ever met. I would never dream of liking him or even being nice to him. Do you have any idea of how long he has been picking on me, Harry, and Ron? More years than I care to share," she said with a harsh tone.  
For the most part, Hermione was right. Since they were first years, Malfoy had been doing something to them. Whether it was when they were at Hagrid's hut after hours, or even calling Hermione a mud-blood, he was always doing something to them. Therefore he received a bad title from them.  
Draco loved to torture Hermione in Snape's Potions class. Much to Hermione's dismay, he was actually smart academically, but when it came to what a girl looks for in a guy, or basic common sense, he was totally oblivious. Even though Hermione never asked for help now would be a good time for it. She could use some, or at the least a little peace and quiet. She left the common room, leaving Fred and George to discuss whatever they were discussing, without bothering her or anybody else. How Fred and George were related to Ron was a mystery. Other than a slight resemblance, they were nothing alike.  
She headed down the corridors to the library, in hope to find some help or just the quietness she needed. After entering the library, she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy, the one person she absolutely despised.  
"What are you doing in here, mud-blood?" he said with a sneer.  
"It's the school library; I can be in here if I want, Malfoy."  
"I don't think so, mud-blood. Some of our parents actually contribute money to this school, and those who don't shouldn't be allowed in the library."  
"That shows how much you know Malfoy. My parents actually do contribute money to this school."  
"Whatever mud-blood, I don't care what your little Muggle parents do. Just go and do whatever you do."  
He flashed an evil grin and walked away from the conversation. Hermione stormed away, not because of the conversation, but because Malfoy thought he was better than everyone else or even her.  
She quickly walked to an empty table and began to try her homework again. It was much easier this time, only because it was quiet. She was able to get her homework completed and having done so, headed back to the common room to talk to Harry and Ron.  
She successfully made it back to the common room without running into anybody she didn't like, a thing that normally didn't happen.  
Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, she spotted Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess, a game they played constantly.  
"Has either one of you done your Potions homework?" she said with slight concern.  
"Nope," Ron said without ever looking up from the game.  
"I've gotten most of it done. Why do you ask?" Harry inquired.  
"While I was trying to get mine finished, I was wondering how your grade was in Snape's Potions class?"  
"Mine is fine," Harry said with an happy tone.  
"What about you, Ron?"  
"Passing," he said, still not looking up from his game.  
"Whatever Ron, it's your grade and if you don't care then, I shouldn't either." Hermione replied.  
Ron probably could have cared less about his grades, but he always seemed to pass each of his classes.  
Surprisingly, Fred and George were still in the corner talking amongst themselves. Hermione still didn't know what they could talk about for such a long time, but brushed it aside and decided to go on to bed. Arguing and studying had worn her out.  
The next morning, Hermione headed for breakfast in the Great Hall and saw Fred and George running around. She made eye contact with one of them and gave them an eye brow look. She had a hunch that the two of them were going to do something drastic or stupid, although she wasn't quite sure at the moment. She continued to eat her breakfast, and shrugged off the feeling for the time being.  
She finished her breakfast, grabbed her quills and parchments and headed to her first class. As she walked down the corridor, she saw a lot of students standing around something. It could have been a fight, a new Nimbus broom, or a number of things. The only thing that threw her off was there was a lot of laughing.  
"What in the world could they all be laughing about?" she thought out loud.  
She made her way through the crowd and found something she never would have expected. There was a ferret in the middle of the circle, a tiny little ferret. The strange thing to Hermione was the fact that this ferret looked awfully familiar. He resembled somebody that she absolutely despised. "Hah!" She thought to herself, somebody may have turned Malfoy into a ferret. "How funny would it be if I turned the ferret back and it was Malfoy?"  
She walked to the center of the circle and "Risa a fera la gra."  
Before everyone's eyes, the ferret turned back into a human, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked stunned and traumatized all at the same time, but mostly happy just to have opposable thumbs. He looked around and faced Hermione.  
"Did you change me back, mud-blood?"  
"Yeah, I did. Why?" she wondered.  
"Just curious. Now I can go on about my business and still bug you. Thanks a lot."  
"You are such a prat, Malfoy; somebody does something nice for you and you can't even thank them. Would it kill you?"  
"I don't know, I never thank anyone, especially mud-bloods." he said with a snicker.  
Hermione stormed off, trying to not let anyone see her.  
"The little prat could have at least thanked me for changing him back from a ferret. I was probably the only one that noticed he had a slight resemblance to a ferret. I wasn't just going to let him stay like that, I'm mean, but not that mean." she said to herself.  
"I'm a prat? I didn't know that you were that kind and considerate Granger," she heard from behind her. She turned around to find Malfoy standing behind her, listening to every word that she had just said.  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Did you come to embarrass me in front of everyone again?"  
"No, I came to talk to you about something."  
"What is that then?"  
"I came to thank you for changing me back to a human."  
"Why couldn't you do that with everyone standing there?"  
"Because I have a title to live up to. I didn't want people to think that I may be nice and grateful. That would have been stupid."  
He was turning about two different shades of red, and Hermione could tell that he hadn't done this before. She was actually grateful.  
"Do you have any idea of who turned you into a ferret?"  
"Actually I do. I think it was the Weasly twins. I saw them do something to my drink, but I wasn't sure it was mine at first, so I went ahead and drank it. Why would they do this to me?"  
"I don't know--and they're in my house; I'll never understand those two."  
Draco and Hermione laughed at the remark, and had an awkward moment of silence. Finally Draco spoke up. "I just wanted to come and thank you personally Hermione." he said sincerely.  
"Anytime Draco."


End file.
